The Story of Lovino Vargas
by Melby7777
Summary: How it all started, where it all went, why it ended, and when everything occurred. This is Lovino's story, from the very beginning to the very end. Or something like that…
1. The Story

**The Story of Lovino Vargas  
author: **Melby7777**  
Summary:** How it all started, where it all went, why it ended, and when everything occurred. This is Lovino's story, from the very beginning to the very end. Or something like that…**  
Disclaimer:** Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**  
Warning:** THERE'S SOME PEDOPHILIA CASES IN THIS. Just saying. Also, lots and lots of swearing. You have been warned.**  
Note:** This story was, honestly, inspired by my Sims game, where this all, more or less, happened. Of course, I made it happen, but I never expected it to make me want to write a story about it.

**

* * *

When Lovino was three, his grandfather and guardian couldn't handle both him and his brother, so he handed Lovino to the first person he could.**

Remus glances around the outdoor market, his eyes scanning everyone in sight. None of them seemed suitable enough—they either already had a child with them or were with another person. He didn't want to make the situation anymore awkward than it would be.

He glances down to his two grandsons, the elder one staring at him with wide eyes. Remus flinches, feeling as though the child knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Lovino and Feliciano were a handful on their own. Together, they were even worse. Remus knew this, but he was far too old to get into a _committed_ relationship so someone could help him with the twins. He didn't even have enough money to pay someone to watch the two of them for him!

Between the two, Lovino was the worst. Feliciano would be easy to handle alone.

Now you may be asking just _why_ Remus just didn't go put Lovino into a foster home to be adopted by some family. It was simple; he knew doing that would make it none of his business who got the kid any longer, and therefore he wouldn't know the face of the man or woman who took his grandson.

So instead, he decided to stand in the middle of an open market to find some poor sap to take the little devil off his hands.

Remus would feel much better about it all if Lovino would _stop_ staring at him with his accusing eyes.

And that's when he found his victim—er, the man he'd shove Lovino onto—uh… the guy who would take care of the kid for him.

Yeah, we'll go with the third one.

Remus hoisted his eldest grandson up, grabbed the hand of Feliciano and began heading over to the man he'd spotted buying tomatoes.

"Excuse me!" He calls out, catching the other's attention. Remus grins when he gets a good look at the other, the truthful green eyes and young features fitting his exact description of who he'd want to take his grandson. He releases Feliciano's hand, knowing the boy wouldn't run off without him before holding Lovino out to the man.

His only response was a confused grunt.

Sighing, Remus let's his smile fall a little. "His name is Lovino Vargas. Don't spoil him anymore than I already have."

"What…?" Ah, he had a Spanish accent! "Are you… are you giving me a toddler, señor?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Remus' grin grew again, his eyes sparkling with joy at the interest in the man's voice. "He's three-years-old, his birthday is March seventeenth, and he's a bit of a cranky child. He has only just learned to speak and can't walk just right yet!" Hopefully, that wouldn't make this man _not_ take Lovino.

The Spaniard turns his gaze from Remus to Lovino then, finding that the child was glaring up at him. He blinks in confusion, his head cocking to the side. "Uh… you're giving me a toddler, señor?" He looks back to Remus, his obvious confusion holding him back from taking the child.

At least, Remus hopped that was all.

His grin fell altogether, his eyes narrowing. "Just take the kid."

"What if I don't want to?"

"How could you _not_?" Remus nearly screamed, causing Lovino to glare back at him. "He's cute, right? You want this cute kid, don't you?"

A shrug. "I just find it odd that you don't want him, señor. I've been told not to take things when other people offer them—it means something's wrong with him, doesn't it?"

Dang, and Remus thought the guy looked like an idiot. "T-there's nothing wrong with Lovino…"

"Then why don't you want him?"

"W-well…" An idea struck him then. "Well, first of all, I don't want my love for him to smother him!"

The Spaniard made a startled noise at this.

"Yes, I don't want to smother Lovino with my love, you see!" At this, he pulls his grandson into a bear hug, knowing full well that the child would start complaining. Remus puts the child at an arms length when the man makes a noise of agreement. "And second of all, I already have his brother to take care of, and Feli is a handful altogether!"

It was a bit of a lie, but at least the guy was staring at Lovino like he was interested now. For a moment, Remus felt like he was selling his grandson as a piece of merchandise.

"W-well… I don't know if I should…" The other begins to turn, another confused look crossing his face when he looks back at Remus' crazed expression.

That did it.

Remus shoved Lovino into the man's arms, swooped up Feliciano and ran for it. He heard calls to him from the man, but he didn't turn back.

That was how eighteen-year-old, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, became the guardian of Lovino.

With nothing left to do than to take the child, Antonio accepts the responsibility (grudgingly) and takes the boy to his car to drive home.

He pulls into the garage of his apartment, the door closing behind him and the basement-garage lighting up at their presence. "I guess, welcome home, Lovino…" Antonio says, glancing to the child in the front seat of his Mercedes-Benz. Sure, it wasn't exactly safe to put a three-year-old in the front seat, but he didn't have a car seat for him yet.

In fact, Antonio didn't have anything for the kid yet.

"Mental note, get some stuff tomorrow…" Antonio mumbles, unbuckling the slowly dozing child—who hadn't said anything since they met—and grabbing his bag of tomatoes from the back seat.

He silently thanked his parents for being rich ass-holes, having kicked him out two months prior on his birthday, but with a lot of money in his pocket. Besides, he had a full-time job already, so it was fine.

Antonio climbs the twisting staircase, leaving behind the basement to grow dark again as he enters the living space of his apartment. Again, the lights come on automatically, something Antonio always loved when living at home, before he moved towards the kitchen to put the tomatoes away.

"Bastardo…" Someone mumbles then, alerting Antonio that someone else was there. He glances around quickly, shutting the fridge and pulling Lovino into a tighter hold. "Bastardo, I want bed!" The voice was extremely close, and it took a moment for Antonio to realize it was Lovino.

The child was glaring up at him with tired brown eyes, his face flushed in annoyance at the older male. Antonio stares back, surprised that the child _actually_ called him a bastard. And in Italian too.

So Antonio took the child to his bedroom, setting him down into the sheets of the full-sized bed before tucking him in. Lovino's arms shot up then, the glare still in place. Antonio didn't know what to do, staring down in question to the child.

Lovino's face turns a lovely shade of red then; whether in embarrassment or frustration, Antonio wasn't sure. "Nonno alway kiss Feli and me goodnight." He pouts then, keeping his glare in place even while his eyelids were obviously growing heavy with sleep.

Antonio smiles softly, bending over a bit more to kiss the child's forehead. "I understand then, Lovi…" He whispers, watching the child snuggling into his red sheets before drifting off to sleep.

Before Antonio joins the child, he thinks of his position with this child. All he knew were simple things—his birthday, his age, his name. He didn't know anything, but Antonio knew at least one thing.

Lovino was his responsibility, and no one was going to take the child from him now.

**When Lovino was five, he'd almost completely forgotten who his grandfather was. Antonio was his guardian. Antonio was his teacher. Antonio was all that he had, and that was all he was aware of.**

Antonio climbs the stairs to the living area of his apartment, finding Lovino sitting on the long couch, watching television again. He smiles, glad to know the child really could do fine on his own while he went to the office.

Ever since he'd taken in Lovino, Antonio worked from home. Occasionally, his boss would call him into the office and he'd have to leave Lovino home alone.

Sure, Antonio could have hired someone to watch the child, or even enroll him into school. But there were two problems with that.

The first was that Lovino didn't even exist in Antonio's life. At least, that's what his landlord believed. Arthur Kirkland didn't need to know there was another person living in this apartment—especially since he had told Antonio it would coast him extra. So therefore, Lovino didn't exist. The school didn't know of him, Arthur didn't know of him. Hell, not even his neighbors knew who Lovino was, or that he was there for that matter.

The second was that Lovino refused to acknowledge he needed someone to watch him. If Antonio mentioned a babysitter, the child would throw a hissy-fit and demand that Antonio be the only one to watch him. Ultimately, he'd stopped mentioning the need of a sitter and Lovino simply had some food prepared for him left to sit on the coffee table if he were in need of something to eat while Antonio was out.

It all worked out. Antonio was pleased with himself, though he did feel bad that Lovino didn't get to have a normal childhood. However, he simply blames the landlord for this, despite it not really being Arthur's fault (but really, it was to Antonio).

"Bastardo…" Lovino calls from his spot on the couch, catching Antonio's attention.

"Yes, Lovi?" He responds, having gotten used to being called such names by the child.

Lovino turns to Antonio then, his face contorted into an angry confusion. "What are those people _doing_?"

Antonio moves closer to the couch, looking to the television Lovino was watching. It was one of those sappy teenager movies, towards the end where the main character ends up with their best friend. Currently, they were kissing as the story was rapping up.

"Silly Lovi, they're kissing!" Antonio looks down to the child then, a grin in place.

Lovino still looked confused. "But kissing isn't on the lips!"

Antonio shakes his head. "Yes it is Lovino. There are many different forms of kissing."

The child pouts at this. "Fine then! Say what you want, Bastardo." Lovino glares at the TV, the image pretty much the same thing that'd been there before. Antonio watches him, seeing a bit of pink dust Lovino's cheeks when the teens pull apart to proclaim their love for one another.

He chuckles to himself when an idea strikes him. Reaching down, Antonio rests his head onto Lovino's smaller head, shocking the child into look back up at him. "I love you, Lovi~!" Antonio proclaims then, grinning at the boy. Lovino's eyes widen, his brows furrowing in bewilderment when Antonio's hand moves to the back of his head, pulling the child closer. An audible gasp meets Antonio's lips just as he ghosts them over the kid's.

It wasn't that long of a kiss, but it was enough to have Lovino gaping at his guardian with obvious confusion. "B-Bastardo, what wa-was that?" Lovino screeches, having found his voice to scream at the Spaniard as his face becomes bright red.

Antonio laughs it off, his own cheeks burning—though not nearly as bad as the child's. "Aw, Lovi looks just like a tomato!"

"F-fuck you!"

**When Lovino was nine, he began to learn more about the outside world from the balcony of Antonio's apartment and the huge television. He began to learn there was more to these kisses, that there was a lot of meaning behind the saying "I Love You", and that there were many people out there who abused those things for their own personal gain. Lovino liked to believe Antonio wasn't one of those people.**

"Bastardo…!" Antonio glances over his shoulder from the bedroom, letting the sheets fall to the bed unmade so as to walk out into the living room. Lovino was glaring at him from the couch, something the Spaniard had grown used to so long ago. "Why are they licking each other's fucking tongues?"

Moving towards the couch, Antonio looks to the screen his child was pointing at. Sure enough, another teen movie was on with a young couple making out. "It's a kiss, Lovi. Remember?"

Lovino scowls. "They look like they're eating their faces off!" He makes a disgusted noise. "Its gross, why would you want to lick someone's tongue, damn it!"

Antonio smiles at the naive way of thinking. "It feels good, Lovi, with all the nerves on your tongue rubbing against something."

The child stares at him as though he were crazy. "It… feels good?"

"Of course; why else would someone do it?" Antonio keeps his smile in place, though he knew Lovino was curious to try it.

A speckle of pink dusts the chubby cheeks, his golden brown eyes flickering to the screen—though the teens were no longer making out by that point. "W-will you show me?"

Antonio nearly chokes on his saliva at the inquiry. "What do you mean?" He knew what Lovino meant, but he didn't think the child would straight out ask.

"Like you did when you kissed me!" Lovino moves to stand up on the couch, only coming to about Antonio's chin now. "Lick my tongue!"

His face was burning, but so was Lovino's. "It's called making out, Lovino. And it's not…"

"If I don't understand from you, who will teach me?" The child pouts, glaring at the adult. Antonio knew he was just trying to make him feel guilty—since it was working—but he wasn't just going to make out with the child!

Despite that thought, Antonio moves quickly to grab at the child's waist and the back of his head, crashing his lips to the pouting ones through Lovino's sudden protests. Using the kid's sudden yelling as an advantage, the Spaniard plunges his tongue into the naval, causing Lovino to shiver. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen down onto the couch on top of the Italian, but Antonio was careful to not crush the child.

Lovino didn't move his tongue against Antonio's, the feeling too strange for his immature mind to comprehend, reminding Antonio that what he was doing was absolutely wrong.

So he pulled his tongue out, moved his face as far away from Lovino's as possible, and stared down at the child.

The chubby cheeks were crimson red; his golden eyes wide open in shock and his little body shaking uncontrollably. Lovino clenches his hands together at his chest, the normally pouting lips looking bruised and shivering with his body.

"Y-you _fucking_ pervert, I was kidding!" Lovino yells, his voice higher than usual. Antonio winces, wondering if Lovino actually did know what pervert meant.

"Lo siento, Lovinito, I—"

"No, _fuck you_! I don't care how nice it felt, don't t-touch me!" Lovino suddenly rolls off the couch, bolting from the room to their shared bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Antonio stares after the child, biting his bottom lip in worry. "Dios mio…" He murmurs to himself, keeping his eye on the white door. "What came over me…?"

With his thoughts distracting him, Antonio failed to notice Lovino reemerge from the bedroom and come over to him. He did, however, notice when the boy crawled into his lap.

"I…" Lovino starts, staring down at his hands. "I… I'm sorry for yelling; you were just showing me…" Antonio stares in shock, but continues to listen. "I know you're not really a pervert like that French guy on TV…"

Smiling softly, Antonio reaches out to stroke Lovino's hair. "I'm sorry too, Lovino. I have no idea what came over me."

"I told you to do it though." The child points out, looking up at him. "And I don't want you to avoid me thinking I'm pissed with you."

Antonio's grin grows. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm fucking hungry and you won't let me cook for myself." Lovino says as bluntly as usual, yet the response still hit a nerve. Though Antonio was grateful the child would let go what had occurred so easily.

**When Lovino was eleven, he started puberty, something Antonio was completely unprepared for.**

Antonio knew for a fact his face was red. It would explain the heat in his cheeks. But why was he blushing like crazy? A very simple reasons, brought forth in the form of the adolescent standing before him.

The adolescent who had just asked him what sex was.

He knew full well that the television wasn't blocked for adult channels, so there was no question where Lovino had gotten the word from. Plus, he was old enough now to be starting puberty, right? So Antonio didn't see anything wrong with telling him now.

It didn't stop his embarrassment from getting asked.

"The teenagers on TV always talk about having sex, but I don't get what it means." Lovino continued, his words reassuring him that the child still hadn't made it to the more… R-rated channels yet. "So what are they talking about, bastard?"

Antonio clears his throat, moving to sit on the couch and beckoning the boy to follow. "Well Lovino, you are old enough now…"

Lovino straightens almost instantly at the older man's side, his eyes widening. "You're not going to make-out with me again, are you? If that's the case, I don't want to know."

He laughs, shaking his head and ridding himself of the embarrassment. "No, of course not, Lovino. That's—well, it's incorporated into sex, but not all there is to it." Antonio gives a half hearted smile to the boy. "Besides, you're too young to be _having_ sex yet. For now, I believe its fine to simply tell you about puberty, which does involve sex."

"Oh…" Lovino slumps a little, calming his mentor as he realizes the boy is fine again. "Well, get on with it then, bastard! What is sex?"

"First, let me just… talk to you about puberty." Oh lord, this was embarrassing again. Antonio had no way of knowing how to explain this to the boy.

After about an hour of explaining the reproductive system of both males and females, the making of babies, and various other things Lovino would need to know, Antonio wasn't the only one flushed in embarrassment.

Lovino keeps his gaze to the floor, his cheeks burning from the new information, though he couldn't figure out why he was embarrassed by it all. "S-so… making babies is between a man and a woman?"

"Sì, it doesn't work if you're the same gender." Antonio smiles, knowing the boy understood at least some of it.

"But… does that mean two guys can't? Because the teenagers on TV once mentioned two girls, but I've never—"

"N-no, Lovi! That's just making babies, you don't always have to be with a woman just to have sex." Antonio's cheeks were burning again, but his smile didn't falter this time.

Lovino stares up at him for a moment, as though he were judging the man on his truthfulness. "Then… how do two women do it?"

Antonio felt his eye twitch, having had a feeling the boy was mostly interested in that bit from the television. "That's a good question, Lovi… you see, since women don't have a—er…"

"Penis?"

"Yes, that…!" Somehow it shocked Antonio that the boy knew just what he was talking about even though he'd just learned it. "Well, since they don't have one, they mostly just… rub against each other down below." He wanted to slap himself for saying such a thing to a young boy.

Lovino didn't seem amused. "Is that what 'scissoring' is?"

Antonio spluttered, twitching again at the child's choice of words. "Ah, yes… scissoring."

"Then how do two guys do it if neither one of them have the sex hole?" His voice didn't even waver in asking, which freaked Antonio out just a bit.

"Anally, Lovino…" The questioning look the boy sent him was enough to explain he didn't know what Antonio meant. "Up the butt."

Lovino blanches at this, gawking at his guardian. "Ew, that's gross!" He seems to hesitate for a second then, staring at the floor again while ringing his hands in his lap. "Doesn't it… hurt?"

Antonio chuckles, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders. "It takes a while for the pain to subside, but it does feel good at some point. Sex is pleasurable."

The child shivers at his touch, attempting to shake out of the one-armed embrace. Antonio glances to him, finding that Lovino's cheeks were burning red while he glared down at the hand that held him to Antonio's body.

"Don't touch me you pedophile." His glare was suddenly turned onto the adult, surprising Antonio at his words.

"Why would you call me that?" He was pouting now.

"You just… I…" Lovino was at a loss for words. "Just don't have fucking sex with me."

Antonio stares at him for a minute before shrieking, removing his arm from around the child and standing up , adjusting his shirt and ruffling his hair. "N-no… never, Lovino! Not ever!"

One look back to the boy nearly shattered the Spaniard's heart. Lovino's eyes were wide with confusion. "Never ever…?"

Licking his lips, Antonio avoids the Italian's shining eyes. "Maybe not never, but… for now, you're simply Lovinito."

It didn't change the child's sullen mood, but Lovino felt a bit better with Antonio's reply. He wasn't entirely sure what Lovino could possibly be upset over, though he didn't want to think too long on the idea of his little tomato in bed with him other than to sleep.

**When Lovino was thirteen, he was found out by the landlord…**

The doorbell rang throughout the apartment, alerting the two inhabitants of a visitor. Considering the only person who ever came over was the landlord, Arthur Kirkland, Antonio knew he would have to greet the man and keep him from finding Lovino.

His plans of keeping the child a secret were foiled when the boy in question suddenly ran down the spiral stairs to the basement-garage where the entrance was. Antonio, panicking, raced after his responsibility to attempt at beating him to the door. He had had no idea that Lovino would ever contemplate answering the door!

He was too late at catching Lovino, the door opened to reveal his Englishman landlord. Arthur was surprised at finding such a short adolescent opening the door instead of the usual happy Spaniard. The furry brows above Arthur's eyes furrowed, those same eyes searching for the happy Spaniard in question.

Antonio felt the sweat on the back of his neck grow cold when Arthur's similar to his own green eyes finds him still at the staircase. A scoff escapes Kirkland's lips, his gaze accusing. "You better have an explanation for this, Fernandez." Antonio bit his lip, seeing that he was pointing to the little Italian who was also sending him accusatory looks—though he had no idea why Lovino was looking at him like that too.

The three return to the main floor of the apartment, sitting at the dinning table against the wall, away from the couch Lovino was occupying—and currently staring at the two men with inquiry over the back of the black seat.

Antonio avoided Arthur's eyes, instead choosing to watch all of Lovino's movements. "Will you explain who that child is, Fernandez?"

"Well… ten years ago, his grandfather walked up to me in the outdoor market and shoved him onto me, leaving directly afterward with his brother as though he didn't just give him away."

Humming, Arthur glances to the child, continuing to speak as though he weren't staring at them. "And you've kept him ever since?"

"He's here, isn't he?" Antonio finally turns to his landlord, seeing that he was still gazing at Lovino, as though he were sizing him up. "His name is Lovino Vargas; he's only thirteen."

"Does he go to school?" Kirkland finally looks at Antonio again. A shake of the head causes the Englishman to scoff. "Of course not… I would have known about him then, meaning you'd have been paying an extra hundred for this apartment in the past ten years." Antonio's eyes move downcast onto the tabletop, unable to look at either Arthur nor Lovino. "May I ask why you chose to keep the child a secret?"

It takes a moment, Antonio having to think back onto why exactly he had done so. Lovino spent the last ten years only ever speaking to Antonio, his only form of entertainment being the television, video games and a paint set Antonio gave him. His only education came from the things Antonio taught to him, whether Lovino asked about it or not—even if some of the things were better explained by doing rather than saying, such as kissing—and Antonio had seen Lovino reading some of the educational books from the case in the study. Lovino wasn't an idiot, and Antonio had recently tested him on his mathematical and science skills—both surprisingly high for a home-schooled child without outside contact.

Despite all that, Antonio couldn't think of why he'd originally wanted to keep the boy a secret. Over time, it had simply become a desire to make Lovino his one and only, something no one knew about—unless you wanted to count his grandfather.

"Please don't tell me your want for a younger partner in high school grew into being a pedophile afterward." Arthur says softly, his gaze also directed to the tabletop. "I don't know if I want to house a pedophile, Antonio; you didn't ever touch this boy, did you?"

Antonio's gaze slowly lifted to catch Arthur's, his usual happy gleam gone within the emerald orbs. "I would _never_ touch Lovinito. Not yet; he's too young."

"Child grooming then?"

"He's a responsibility I didn't have to take!" Antonio shouts, slamming his fist on the table. Lovino gave a soft gasp from the couch, but Antonio remained glaring. "I took him in, and you're telling me that what I'm doing—keeping him locked in here for so long, like as if I'm _teaching_ him things I want to do with him—that's sick and wrong, Kirkland!" Seething, the Spaniard growls low in his throat. "I kept him from the view of the outside world simply to keep my payment to you as _low_ as possible."

Arthur crosses his arms, once again glancing to Lovino. "Hey, kid…!"

"It's _Lovino_, fuzzy-brows! And what the fuck do you want?" Lovino grounds out, his tone matching Antonio's, if only because his opinions on other people would be based on how Antonio would treat them.

"Charming…" Arthur mumbles, obviously insulted at the choice in words. "I apologize, _Lovino_; I simply want to know one thing."

"Well spit it out, damn it!"

Clicking his tongue once, Arthur rolls his eyes. "Has Antonio ever once touched you or done anything that made you uncomfortable?"

Lovino seems to hesitate, though his glare never wavered. "What do you mean?"

"Has Antonio ever touched you in any way that…" He searched for a word, obviously unsure if Lovino was even sexually educated.

"He knows about sex… he needed to know when he hit puberty." Antonio mumbles, angry that Arthur would actually think he'd touch someone so young.

The Englishman nods, looking back to Lovino. "Has Antonio ever touched you in a sexual way?"

Lovino scoffs, his glare intensifying. "Gross, why would he want to?"

"Has he ever kissed you? Put his tongue in your mouth?"

A sound of disgust comes from the child. "That's gross too! Again, _why the fuck_ would the bastard want to!"

Arthur nods, happy with the answer. Antonio stares at Lovino, surprised he could lie so well to someone he'd never met.

Of course, he wasn't lying to the sexual question; Antonio would never touch his Lovinito that way.

… **and meeting the landlord caused something to happen; something Antonio didn't want…**

"Alright, that's good." Arthur turns back to Antonio, done with asking Lovino anything. "I'm afraid that the only compromise I can give you is if you send Lovino to a real school."

Antonio took a moment to register his words. "What…?"

"You heard me; if you don't want to pay extra, then deal with at least letting him go to a public school." Arthur smiles at the Spaniard, but to Antonio it just looked cocky. "I assume since he was just shoved into your custody, you have no papers on him. But don't worry about that, I'm also the school councilor at Maxwell public school nearby. I could pull a few strings to get him in without a record. Though we'd have to test him to find out just what grade he should be in."

The room was spinning, Antonio absolutely appalled at the idea. Then again, he wasn't able to pay an extra hundred with the way he used his money, so this was his only option. That aside, he wasn't entirely sure why he hated the idea of Lovino going to a school with other people would bother him so much.

"Do we have a deal, Antonio?"

The next day, Arthur came by with a few tests to give to Lovino, testing out what grade level he was in. Antonio encouraged the boy to take the tests seriously, knowing he wouldn't if he didn't say something.

As it turned out, Lovino tested out to be at an average eighth grade level—however, it was only April, so Arthur figured it'd be best to just put him in seventh grade.

"He can finish out the year with kids who are his age, then start eighth grade with the rest of them." Arthur had said, somehow in a better mood with the knowledge that Antonio actually agreed to the compromise. "Since it's Friday, he'll have to wait until Monday to actually start. But I'll be in the school to help him around, so drop him off early in the morning."

Arthur left soon after confirming a few other things with Antonio, leaving the man alone with the little Italian.

"So what were those fucking tests for?" Lovino asks simply, glaring at his guardian from the table, plate of spaghetti half empty before him and tomato sauce covering his lips.

Antonio gave a soft smile to him. "You'll be starting at the middle school on Monday morning, Lovi."

If Lovino didn't like the idea of going to school, he didn't show it.

… **and the idea of sending Lovino away scared him into believing that the Italian would no longer need Antonio. The very fear of losing Lovino was taking over his mind…**

The Saturday before Lovino would go to school for the first time, Antonio awoke with an idea of how to keep the boy his.

He didn't want to lose the Italian's faith in him; he wanted Lovino to himself.

It was at that moment that Antonio realized just why he didn't want Lovino to ever leave the apartment. Something that suddenly became a very simple thing that was always present, just simply ignored by the man.

He wanted Lovino as his own, to be the only one in the child's life.

And Lovino was his, would always be his.

Rolling over, Antonio made the biggest decision in his life involving the boy he'd raised for ten years.

The thirteen-year-old was sleeping on his back beside Antonio, and as usual, completely naked. Antonio never questioned why the boy slept naked, figuring it to be a quirk of the child—and with his new found decision, he realized why he always thought it was cute.

Antonio reaches out, caressing the adolescent's face softly. It wasn't that rough of a motion, but it was enough to stir the Italian from his slumber. Lovino's honey brown eyes slowly slid open, an intake of breath rolling the slowly dribbling line of drool to slip back into his mouth. His eyes were hazy with sleep, but Antonio knew the boy could clearly see him.

"What do you want, Bastardo?" Lovino mumbles, not even bothering to shove the large tanned hand from his cheek.

Smiling softly, Antonio shifts his position, hovering a little over the boy's face before lightly kissing the plump lips. Again, Lovino didn't seem to react, though he did look confused when Antonio pulled away.

"I want to mark you as mine, Lovino…" Antonio murmurs back, moving again to hover completely over the boy.

The teen took a moment to register his words, but when he did, he didn't seem appalled. Instead, Lovino reaches up to wrap his arms around the Spaniard's neck, almost as though he were in a daze.

… **the fear escalated into an obsession to make Lovino his. So, at only thirteen-years-old, Lovino had lost his virginity to his guardian.**

When Lovino had started school that Monday, he wasn't sure how to socialize. The memory of what Antonio had done was engraved into his mind, making it embarrassing for Lovino to even speak to his peers. He was almost positive he was the only one his age to experience sex, especially since it was with someone of the same gender.

The other kids in his classes never paid him mind, thinking that he was weird with the way he reacted to the looks they gave him.

To Lovino, all of them knew what he'd done with Antonio, even if he was half asleep at the beginning and didn't really realize what was happening until the man had entered him.

One kid attempted to befriend Lovino by the name of Alfred F. Jones. Lovino didn't particularly like Alfred, however, simply because the kid was annoying and continuously said he was a hero.

"So, Lovino… do you know about sex even though you were home-schooled?" Alfred randomly asked one day at lunch, causing silence to fill their table even though the other kids didn't like the Italian.

"I know it hurts like Hell." Lovino replied all too quickly, his peers gaping at him as though he were a monster. If they didn't have an idea of Lovino possibly not being a virgin, then they definitely knew now.

Arthur had called him to his office that day. "Lovino, just where did you learn that sex hurts?"

Lovino had a feeling this was tying to Antonio being his guardian, and since he depended on Antonio, he'd have to lie and protect the Spaniard. "The person who taught me what sex is explained that it hurt really bad the first time. It was like he was warning me."

This caught the councilor's attention. "And just who taught you what sex is? Antonio, or someone else?"

Arthur seemed to doubt anyone else knew about Lovino during that ten year span of being locked in the apartment. Then again, Antonio never said that it was impossible for anyone to have known about him.

"A man…" He searched his brain for the name of the man he saw on the news a lot. "Uh… Francis Bonnefoy…"

He was released from the office after saying this name, almost as though Arthur wouldn't have doubted Francis being his teacher.

It was weeks later when Lovino was walking up to the apartment that he was stopped by a familiar looking blond.

"Are you Lovino Vargas?" He nodded in response, sure that the man might know Antonio, as he was standing a little ways from their door. That was when the man had slapped him. "Who do you zink you are, calling me a pedophile when I have no idea who you are?"

He gaped in shock at the man before it clicked in his mind, caressing his own reddening cheek. "Francis Bonnefoy…"

"Oui, little boy…" Francis sneers at the teen, clicking his tongue. "Let me guess; you're protecting whatever pedophile actually did come onto you by using my name since you've seen the news. I'll have you know I am _not_ a pedophile, and zat you should not believe everyzing ze news tells you!" With that, Francis stalked away to his car, a very fancy and red looking one that screamed "Rich bastard" to Lovino.

The story behind Francis was that he was quite the famous choreographer, but for a while had been convicted of committing sexual acts with one of his under-aged students, a Canadian who's name never sticks to his memory. Lovino didn't believe the story, for he could relate to the kid, who had testified for Francis, saying that if anything happened, he at least wasn't unwilling.

Lovino wondered just how many people out there were like him and this Canadian kid.

**When Lovino reached the age of fifteen, he'd entered into high school, coming to an end of his freshman year and still having no friends. His relationship with Antonio was different after their first and only time. He was afraid of the pain, even though he was well aware it would have gotten better the more often they did it. Due to the fear he felt, Antonio kept his distance whenever it was possible, only holding the teen when they went to bed and kissing him if Lovino initiated it.**

Opening the mailbox and retrieving the mail of the day, Lovino scowls to find they only had one letter and it was a bill. He sighs and slams the box shut, never knowing just why he always expected more to be in there.

He moves quickly to the apartment he grew up in, ignoring the happy greeting of his neighbor, Angelene, standing beside her brother, Maarten. Lovino hated them both, but for some odd reason the woman always tried to greet him.

Slamming the blue door shut behind him, Lovino practically runs up the stairs, throwing the bill down on the oddly placed table beside the top of the stairs as he usually did. Moving even faster to the kitchen, he smirks at what he finds.

"Why do you always buy more tomatoes than anything else, Antonio?" The Spaniard jumps, turning away from the fridge to give the Italian a sheepish grin.

"Ah, I know Lovi likes tomatoes as much as I do, so…" He was cut off by a quick kiss to his lips, his grin growing twice in size when he sees the smile on Lovino's. "Why are you so happy today, Lovino?"

He shrugs, leaving the kitchen to deposit his bag into the study, having forgotten when he'd run to find Antonio. "It's nothing really; just kind of excited for passing the biology quiz today when I thought I'd fail it."

Antonio laughs, making Lovino smile again, knowing he was happy to hear the good news. "I knew you could; you were always good in science."

"I hate science…" Lovino mumbles, returning to his guardian's side. Antonio envelopes the Italian in a hug, kissing his forehead without a complaint coming from the normally irritated teen.

"Science is a little hard…" Antonio muses, smiling down at the boy before releasing him, his moment of invading the boy's space finished. Lovino pouted when his back was turned, leaving the kitchen to watch TV. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Pasta…" Lovino lazily replies, Antonio's complaining of having pasta the night before falling on deaf ears. They both knew he'd make it anyway.

The next day at school, Lovino sat in his first hour, fuming at the idea of another day spent learning shit he didn't want to. He figured it'd be a typical Tuesday, only for the teacher to call the classes' attention to the front of the room for a new student to introduce himself.

And that was when Lovino felt he was seeing double.

"Ve~ my name is Feliciano Vargas, and I used to live here before my nonno moved suddenly only to come back now!" The class remained silent, all turning to stare at Lovino after hearing the kid's surname.

Their teacher claps her hands. "Oh, how wonderful! Are you related to Lovino in anyway, Feliciano?"

Feliciano seemed confused at this, muttering that "ve~" sound again before looking out into the sea of students. Their matching eyes locked, and Feliciano blanched.

"Fr-fratello…" He says, staring wide eyed at the doppelganger in his usual seat. Lovino winced at the word.

It was his twin brother their grandfather actually did want.

Miss Héderváry's smile only widens, a squeal of excitement leaving the math teacher's lips. "Oh, that's even more wondrous! Lovino, you never said you had a brother! Or a twin at that."

Lovino sank in his seat, wanting to hide from the eyes of his peers and teacher. He especially wanted to disappear when Feliciano happily skipped into the empty seat by his side.

This was Hell.

**After his brother was also enrolled into the same school towards the end of their freshman year, Lovino and Feliciano were inseparable, despite the complaints Lovino constantly made. It was to his horror to find that his brother was in **_**every single one**_** of his classes for the next two months before school ended. To make it worse, Feliciano rode the same bus as him, but luckily his stop was three before Lovino's.**

**For one year, the brothers got to know each other even more. Lovino never once mentioned his brother to Antonio.**

"Your birthday is in two months. Do you want to do anything special?" Antonio had asked the day before school started again—winter break being over the next day—holding the teen in their shared bed while they simply lied there for the day.

Lovino scoffs, shoving his face further into the nape of Antonio's neck. "No, I don't want anything."

Antonio whines then. "Lovi~ you're going to be sixteen! Can't you think of anything?"

"Nope." The Spaniard sighs, pulling the younger male closer to him. "Besides, you'll be thirty-one next month, so be more concerned about that age difference before worrying about what to get me."

He groans this time, mumbling something about being old before Lovino finds the warmth of Antonio suddenly leaving his side. "It's the last day of your winter break and all we're doing is laying in bed…" He murmurs more to himself than to the teen, about to climb out of bed to get dressed when Lovino's arms appear around his waist.

"Don't leave…" He growls out, glaring up at the back of Antonio's curly locks, the Spaniard glancing down at him suddenly with a questioning look. "Screw me."

Antonio stares for a moment before squeaking in surprise, turning around completely to gawk at the teen. "E-excuse me?"

"Screw me. Fuck me. Have sex with me." Lovino stopped for a moment, seeing that Antonio's expression was that of horror. "Oh yeah, you like it the romantic way, right? Then make love to me, Antonio."

Pausing at this, Antonio's face dropped to being void of any emotion, as though he were mulling over Lovino's last phrase. "You… want to?"

"Duh…" Lovino ground out, sitting up with a grunt to look Antonio in the eye.

"But… we've never done it."

He scoffs at this. "Bull shit, you took my virginity nearly three years ago!"

"Oh, but that was so long ago…!" Antonio suddenly makes a move to leave, only to be grabbed by his lover.

Lovino laughed mockingly at him. "You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

Antonio felt his cheeks heat at this. "Y-yes…"

"Whoa, seriously?"

He changes the subject then. "But it'll hurt! Since it's been so long and—" He's suddenly silenced with a teeth clattering kiss.

Lovino smirks when he pulls away, seeing the baffled look on Antonio's face. "Then make love to me until it _doesn't_ hurt."

For the rest of the afternoon, Lovino and Antonio spent it in their bed, making love.

Lovino's decision to have sex for an entire afternoon was paid with a limping form and forgetting to do his homework for his math class, to which Miss Héderváry wouldn't be very happy about.

"Alright class, have your winter break homework assignments out and ready to be turned in!" Miss Héderváry calls, beginning to walk down the aisles of desks to collect the homework.

The only good thing about having the same teacher two years in a row is that they know you by name and don't screw up on saying it. The bad thing that comes with that is when they expect you to do the same thing every time they ask you of something. Miss Héderváry was no exception to this.

Feliciano happily handed the woman his completed work, glancing to his brother only to find that he didn't have a paper ready for her. Miss Héderváry noticed this as well.

"Lovino, where's your homework?"

He looks up to the Hungarian woman before scoffing. "I didn't do it."

She frowns to the news. "You mean you didn't even try to cram it in as a last minute thing yesterday?"

Lovino barks a laugh at this. "That was my plan, but I was too damn busy."

Sometimes, Lovino couldn't stand his teachers.

Miss Héderváry blanches at this, scowling a little. "And what was it that made you so '_damn_' busy that you couldn't do one little assignment?"

"I was fucking my boyfriend all afternoon."

Ah, and there was that; Lovino just didn't know how to properly phrase his answers. The class was staring in complete shock, Feliciano paler than usual to have heard his brother say something so vulgar. Miss Héderváry's cheeks were tinted pink, but whether it was due to embarrassment or anger, Lovino would never know.

"Mr. Vargas, go to the councilor's office. Now."

It took Lovino a moment to remember just who the councilor was. Of course, Mr. Kirkland was the councilor of this school as well. You see, the elementary, middle and high schools were connected, though the lower grade level schools were more or less just attached to the sides of the high school. Lovino thought that was the most retarded thing ever, but didn't complain. It was like three different schools, only they all had a main hallway that connected them into one.

And Mr. Kirkland's office was in the exact center of the school, second floor of the high school part.

Lovino didn't bother knocking when he walked in, only to find that a kid who'd been in his grade since he started there sitting on the desk and laughing.

"Come on, Artie! You know you want to~!" Alfred F. Jones, the school's self-proclaimed hero sat there without a notice to Lovino.

Arthur scowled and shoved the student from his desk. "No, Alfred! Now get to class, I have a visitor here!" Alfred turns to see Lovino, pouting at having not noticed him enter. "I'll see you when it's time to go home."

Alfred grins again, waving to Arthur before leaving the room, only slightly bumping into Lovino.

"Alright, Mr. Vargas, what is it that you've done that you have to be here?" Arthur seemed stressed as he sat down.

Lovino scoffs, moving to sit in the seat across from the councilor. "I told Miss Héderváry that I didn't do my homework because I was too busy screwing my boyfriend."

Arthur nods, seeming to not care. "I'm going to assume that Antonio is this boyfriend you speak of."

"Yeah, why?" Lovino mentally slapped himself for even letting that slip.

"Well, I won't do anything about that, seeing as Antonio has blackmail on me that's equally bad." Arthur gestures to the door. "Alfred is my adoptive son, but in the past year, he keeps coming onto me. I gave in over the break, and Antonio found out."

Lovino nods, not really caring. "So that's why he was laughing so much on New Years…"

Silence falls over the two of them. "May I also assume that Antonio was the one to really teach you about sex?" A nod. "Did he do anything to you during the lesson when you were eleven?"

"Hell no. He taught me through demonstrations for everything but sex." Lovino confirmed, and once again, Arthur simply let him leave.

**The day Lovino turned seventeen, everything went down hill.**

Jumping off the last step of the bus, Lovino hurried towards his home, ready to welcome the weekend with his boyfriend, and hopefully to have a quieter birthday.

He stops when he sees a police cruiser sitting in the driveway to the apartment, Angelene and Maarten conversing with a woman in a suit. Another car, parked on the side of the road, told Lovino she had to be apart of the CPS—Child Protective Services.

"Oh, Lovino…!" Angelene calls to him, alerting her bored looking brother and the strict looking service worker to glance in his direction. Lovino came over, prepared to demand what the Hell was going on.

The woman beat him to it by sticking her hand out. "Lovino Vargas, I am Natalia Arlovskaya from Child Protective Services." He didn't get to shake her hand as she simply put it down without a care that he hadn't shaken it.

"Why the Hell are you here? Why is there a fucking police cruiser in my drive way?" Lovino demanded, glaring at the woman.

Natalia didn't seem fazed by the cursing Lovino constantly used. "You're grandfather, Remus Vargas, reported that you had been kidnapped and he'd only just found you after fourteen years of looking for the man who took you. For whatever reason, he didn't want to get the police involved until now, saying that the man refused to give you up as you are his sex slave."

Lovino stares at her as though she were absolutely crazy—which she probably was. "That's fucking bullshit. My nonno never gave a shit about me, and when he just wanted to take care of Feliciano, he handed me off to the first fucking guy he saw! Antonio is _not_ some random kidnapper, and he didn't fucking make me into some _sex slave_!"

He storms away then, hurrying to the apartment to stop any policeman from arresting Antonio.

By the time he reached the main floor of the apartment, he felt it was too late. Antonio's hands were behind his back in the cuffs, seated at the dinning table while the officer—an albino it seemed—questioned him.

"I mean, vhat de Hell, 'Tonio? Ve vent to school togeder, and you never seemed de type to rape little children!" He had a German accent, thus already pissing Lovino off.

Antonio stares at the floor, unable to look the German officer in the eye. Another officer—a blond who looked like a stick was up his ass—noticed Lovino and cleared his throat. Antonio and the albino look up, Antonio's scarily dull green eyes brightening a little when he saw the teen.

"Lo siento, mi amor… it seems your birthday isn't going to be a happy one this year." Antonio says, his voice hoarse. Lovino felt his throat tighten, disallowing him to reply.

He attempts to clear his throat when the blond speaks. "Hello, I'm Officer Ludvig Beilschmidt, and dis is my bruder, Officer Gilbert Beilschmidt." Lovino scowls at the accent he had, disliking this man even more.

"U-undo them…" He waves his hand towards Antonio, his voice just as hoarse as the Spaniard's. "Remove the handcuffs."

"I'm afraid ve can't do dat, Lovino." Gilbert says, pushing himself up from leaning on the back of their couch. "Antonio is under arrest for sexual charges towards you."

Lovino's eyes narrowed into a deep glare, a scowl on his lips. "Fuck his charges, he didn't do anything!"

Ludwig shook his head. "Dere is no vay to undo dese charges vidout proof dat he never touched you in dat sense."

The German accent was already giving Lovino a headache. "Look, fuck you! What proof do you have that he ever _did_ touch me?"

"He just called you his love in Spanish." Gilbert pointed out smugly, obviously happy with himself to be able to catch something like that.

However, Lovino wasn't going to listen to something as stupid as the police. "No, he never touched me! Antonio is just my guardian!" In his mind, Lovino told himself that Antonio was much more to him than just his guardian; that he was in love with that tanned, muscular body and the oh-so usually happy face that wasn't smiling at him right now. Lovino mentally smacked himself to stop his thoughts before they could go on about those shining green eyes he adored so much.

The two Germans weren't going to believe him, however. It didn't surprise Lovino that much, but it still angered him that they wouldn't even listen to him just because he had one year left of being considered a minor.

He watched the albino grab up Antonio, leading him to the stairs Lovino had taken two at a time. Antonio wouldn't look to his lover of nearly four years, bringing tears to the teenager's eyes when they passed him by.

When the sound of the door closing a floor below them reached Lovino's ears, he was more than prepared to throw a childish temper tantrum on the floor. But a hand resting on his shoulder stopped him from doing anything.

"The court date is next Saturday. You're seventeen now, so even after Mr. Fernandez goes to prison for this, you will have the choice of living with your grandfather or being put into foster care."

Lovino rounded on Natalia then, glaring at her through his blurring vision. "I want to stay here."

Natalia stared back at the Italian, her gaze holding no emotion—but Lovino saw the pity in her eyes. "I suppose… there is nothing I can say against that." She left promptly after that, leaving Lovino to think she was pretty horrible at her job.

The next day, Lovino was visited by Antonio's lawyer—of whom Lovino didn't even know the Spaniard had. "Mr. Vargas, I am Sadiq Adnan, your caretaker's lawyer. I'm here to get your side of the story."

Finding this as a chance to get Antonio out of a possible jail time, Lovino let the man in and told him everything he wanted to know. For once, the Italian didn't lie.

"Well, Lovino, it seems you can be the ace up our sleeves at saving Antonio." Sadiq was grinning by the end of the Italian's story, something that brought the teen's spirits right back up.

He bit his lip however, trying to hold himself from smiling. "Mr. Adnan, how did the police find out about Antonio and me?" For some reason, he knew his grandfather never called the police.

At this, the smile on the Turkish man turned sour. "Arthur Kirkland was arrested for being in a similar relationship with his adopted son, Alfred Jones." Lovino's eyes had widened at this. "Jones was taken by CPS and Kirkland was off the hook when he ratted out Antonio."

It didn't take much to piss off Lovino—Sadiq had learned that during the time they sat and talked—so he wasn't at all surprised the teen was growling in anger from the news.

The next week in court, Lovino sat at the back of the room, watching everything with caution. The jury all seated themselves just before Antonio was lead into the room by Officer Gilbert, Sadiq at his side. The German put Antonio into his seat, Sadiq glancing about the room for Lovino.

His words the week before of Lovino's story possibly being their best bet rang in the teenager's ears right then.

Once Sadiq was seated—a grin on his face at seeing Lovino present—another guard called the room to attention as the judge, Ivan Braginski, came in. Natalia, sitting beside Lovino as she was the one to bring him, seemed to scoot forward in excitement. Then again, her face betrayed no emotion once again, so Lovino couldn't be too sure.

"Alright, let the case begin." Ivan calls out, and thus started the longest hour of Lovino's life.

It went by in a blur; a slow blur of confusion for the Italian. He remembered nothing that was said, only seeing a few people called to the stand and questioned that he knew. One of those people happened to be Arthur Kirkland, of whom Lovino wished he could hear. The pounding in his ear drums hindered this, however, as he couldn't recall a single thing the Englishman had said or was asked. All he could remember was pure hatred for his councilor for having his lover arrested.

His ability to actually hear came back the minute Sadiq called his name. "I would like for Lovino Vargas himself to come to the stand and tell us his side of the story."

The room was void of sound, which freaked Lovino out just a bit. But he stood and waited, unsure of what he should do. Everyone was looking at him, a few with pity in their eyes; Lovino was sure they felt pity at him only because they believed _he_ was a victim of sexual abuse from an adult.

The prosecutor was appalled at this. "I object! Lovino was the victim, he shouldn't be here in support of that pedophile!"

Ivan seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking his head. "Over ruled, I'll allow it. I want to know what the little Italian has to say."

With Ivan's permission granted, Lovino walked down the isle and through the gate. Antonio immediately turned to look at him as he briskly walked past towards the seat, Lovino unable to meet the Spaniard's gaze. Before sitting down, he made the oath to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Alright Lovino, all I want you to do is tell them the exact same thing you told me last week." Sadiq said, turning to take his seat beside Antonio. Lovino watched him, letting his eyes fall on the man in question before looking away to the jury.

Clearing his throat, the teenager began. "All of you seem to have a wrong out look on exactly how everything happened. That my grandfather is a good man, that Antonio is the demon here.

"If anything, my grandfather is the douche in this story.

"Before I had turned three, I never knew what affection was. My parents were dead and my nonno was a lecher that chased after women all the time. He didn't care if my little brother and I happened to be standing in the doorway of his bedroom wondering why he was wrestling with a woman."

The court was full of murmuring then, a few shocked to know this about the man.

"Some of you may be asking yourselves, 'How could he remember something like that? He was only a toddler?' Let me get one thing straight: my memory goes as far back as my first and only traumatic experience, and that was watching my grandfather do horrible things to a woman in the kitchen.

"Maybe at the time, I didn't understand, but I'm pretty sure everyone remembers the first time they saw anything sexual."

Less people murmured at this pause, but Lovino was happy he was getting some sort of a reaction.

"When Remus Vargas was fed up with taking care of me, he decided to get rid of me, but was too lazy to take me to an adoption center or even foster care. So he just took me to the outdoor market planning to shove me into the arms of someone he figured would be capable of taking care of me.

And that's how I ended up with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

He didn't look at the Spaniard. Lovino knew Antonio was staring intently at him, trying to figure out how he could have a different story that makes him seem innocent of pedophilia.

"As soon as my grandfather shoved me into Antonio's arms, I noticed a huge difference in the way I was held. With care, much unlike the way I'd ever been held before. I felt the affection Antonio already held for me just by the way he held me.

"So I wanted to know just how much affection this man would give me. When he put me to bed after taking me home—even though he didn't have to—I asked him to kiss me goodnight, something I knew guardians normally did for their children. He kissed my forehead and after that, every night, Antonio would kiss my face and wish for me to have sweet dreams."

Lovino took in a deep breath, a small smile etching onto his lips at the memory.

"He kissed me goodnight for two years before I wanted more.

"Since Antonio didn't have the money to pay his stupid landlord an extra hundred for having me, he kept me a secret and taught me everything I would learn in school himself. I read books and watched television, learning from those things. So when I learned that kissing also happened on the lips, I suddenly wanted Antonio to kiss me on the lips as well.

"And it was easy to get the bastard to do it too. I was only five, but I knew Antonio's teaching method. First, he'd describe what it is in words, explaining it in the best way he could. If I didn't understand, he'd demonstrate by either doing the action, or showing me what it is. If I still didn't get it, he'd get a book for me to read and figure out through that.

"With that in mind, I asked Antonio what the people on TV were doing when they kissed as though I didn't know. He reacted as I thought he would, explaining it. I remember being happy that it was working, so I acted like I didn't understand.

"That was when Antonio took my first kiss. Even if he meant for it to be a demonstration, it was a win for me."

The room was buzzing with whispering, everyone surprised to know a five-year-old lead a twenty-year-old on to kiss them. Lovino chanced a glance at Antonio, smirking when he saw the shocked look on his face.

"Order, order!" Ivan calls, bringing the talking to a stop. "Please proceed, Mr. Vargas."

Lovino nods and looks back to the jury, knowing they were the ones he was supposed to convince, along with the judge. "After he took my first kiss, Antonio didn't kiss me unless it was in a fatherly sense, but I always took it as something more simply because I wanted to believe his affection stretched past that of a guardian's.

"For four years, I always enjoyed getting kisses from him, but when the kissing was becoming less frequent and with the shows that I watched, I was suddenly craving for more. So I did what I did when I was five, and asked Antonio what the people on TV were doing when the scene displayed two people making-out."

Shock filled the court, people looking between one another. Obviously they'd done the math and knew that meant he was only nine when this happened.

"He explained it to me, saying that rubbing your tongue against someone's tongue felt good. His answer made me nervous, and when I saw that he probably wasn't going to demonstrate, I asked him to. When he didn't respond the way I wanted him to, I demanded that he do it—something else I'd learned would get Antonio to do anything.

"My demand brought him over the edge and the next thing I knew, he was making-out with me. It was a surprise to me, the way it felt and my body was shaking from the way it felt. He pulled away after only so long, obviously shocked at himself to have done it. Being shocked myself, I yelled at him and called him a pervert—a word I'd learned from shows and the dictionary I read every now and then."

Silence met Lovino's pause, everyone too surprised at that bit of information to say or do anything. Another glance at Antonio told the Italian he was just as shocked as everyone else.

"I asked him to forgive me after that, since I knew I made him do it and it had shaken him up. He apologized as well and we never spoke about that again. When I was eleven, puberty must have started for me because when I asked about sex—something I'd heard on TV a lot and never knew the meaning of—Antonio had explained it without too much hesitation.

"His explanation and diagrams told me everything I needed to know, and I was reminded of things I had seen before my grandfather threw me away. I asked him how it worked between people of the same gender, seeing as we were both guys and it didn't seem to make sense with what he'd told me. He explained it just as he did with everything else, but at the mention that it would hurt the first time, I told him to not have sex with me.

"Antonio's response was to say that he would never have sex with me ever. That answer hurt my feelings though, and I realized that I wanted him to have sex with me—maybe not then, but at some point I did. He changed his mind though, saying that maybe one day he would, but I was too young at that time.

"After a while, I did want him to take me. So for two years, I did everything I could think of to try and seduce him without outright telling him to have sex with me."

A collective gasp filled the room, Lovino's cheeks burning in shame at having to tell this.

"The only problem with doing it that way was Antonio's thick-headedness. He didn't even notice my trying."

A sigh of relief went through the court room.

"After a while, I had to come up with a new plan to get him to want to take me sooner than later. I'd figured out that there were two reasons Antonio kept me a secrete. The first was the lack of money to pay the landlord that extra hundred dollars. The second was because he didn't want me to leave him if I were to meet and want to be with someone else.

"So when I was thirteen, my plan was to show myself to that landlord and hopefully that would drive Antonio to want me. The day the doorbell rang when Arthur came to collect that month's rent, I ran to the door to answer it before Antonio could. Arthur and Antonio talked about why I was there and why Antonio just didn't tell him about his lack in money or something. I don't remember what it was, but I do remember that Arthur found my need for a proper education to be more important than Antonio paying extra, so he made a deal to keep the rent at the same price, but I'd have to go to school.

"That was what made Antonio think he'd have to take me before anyone else could, and it was the third victory for me, as that Saturday before I started school, Antonio took my virginity."

Another rumble of whispering and a call to order by the judge, Lovino took a deep breath.

"It was just like he had said when I was eleven though; it hurt real bad. But aside from that, I was satisfied since it meant Antonio was my first _everything_. My first kiss, my first make-out, my first time… he even became my first love sometime between then and now."

Lovino couldn't even look at Antonio then, having finally admitted that he was actually in love with the man.

"However, when I started school, my dependency on Antonio showed through the fact I was actually afraid of the other kids. I didn't want to talk to them, and all I wanted was to get home and sit in his arms for the night. Antonio knew the first time hurt me, so don't any of you think we still had sex then!

"At some point, the school found out I knew that sex hurt for some reason or another and I was sent to the councilor's office. Arthur Kirkland questioned me on _why_ that was and I knew it would probably end bad for Antonio and me if I told the truth. So I said I had two teachers growing up—Antonio to teach me normal things, and another man to teach me sex ed. My sex ed teacher told me himself that it hurt the first few times. Arthur didn't just take that and asked who my sex ed teacher was, so I had to come up with a random name of someone.

"So I lied and said it was Francis Bonnefoy, of whom I met a few days later. He was waiting for me in front of the apartment I lived in with Antonio, and slapped me for lying about him. I remembered where exactly I'd gotten his name from; the fact there was a case on him possibly being a pedophile to one of his students. I never told Antonio about that whole thing, since I figured it was unimportant.

"I didn't have any other problems with people outside of school or wanting things from Antonio until my brother was enrolled in the same high school as me my freshman year. I never told Antonio about Feliciano, and Feliciano was my only friend even though I didn't and still don't like him very much as he's annoying as Hell.

"In the past year, I've allowed Antonio to have sex with me again, but only on my demand since he doesn't really care if we do anything or not. Overall, Antonio isn't a pedophile and you shouldn't send him to jail just because he ended up in the custody of a child who lead him on. I'm almost eighteen, and next year I plan to graduate and marry Antonio legally, because I am in love with him. If you take him away from me, be absolutely sure I won't be happy about that.

"Take that however you want." With that, Lovino stood and got down from the stand, moving towards the gate to take his seat beside Natalia again. He did pause, however, beside Antonio, looking down into the shocked green eyes that stared right back. He smiles lightly, taking Antonio's cuffed hand from the tabletop into his own. "Ti amo, Antonio."

Antonio only stares in response, his mouth agape before a small grin takes it's place. "Te amo, Lovinito…"

**Antonio was found guilty in court despite Lovino's protest and story of how it was all really his fault. He was sentenced to twenty-five years of jail time with no chance of parole, and Lovino found there was nothing he could do.**

**Lovino would visit the prison every chance he could, though he wasn't able to do much more than hold Antonio's hands as they spoke. He was held under special circumstances, separating the Spaniard from the other inmates, as it was common for pedophiles to be beaten up by the others. Some days, Antonio would have bruises from a run in with other inmates during their outdoor breaks.**

**It was a month before Lovino turned eighteen that he got the phone call.**

The phone ringing was very uncommon for him, but Lovino still lugged himself up and over to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello…?"

"Lovino? It's Sadiq, the police need you to come down to the jail to identify something."

He hadn't heard from Sadiq since the court case. "Identify… what?"

"A body; there was a riot." Sadiq's voice was restrained and hard, telling Lovino it wasn't good.

Lovino was out the door in minutes, taking Antonio's red Mercedes-Benz and practically speeding down to the prison.

Gilbert was the one to greet him at the door. "Hello, Vargas. Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Shut the Hell up and tell me what I'm identifying exactly."

"You're a prick, you know dat? Vell, de riot vas pretty bad and a few inmates died. One of de bastards burned our files and ve can't identify who's who anymore." Waving his hand in a gesture to have the young man follow, Gilbert led Lovino through the prison. "I vas friends vid Antonio back in high school, but I hadn't seen him in a vhile. However you vere here last veek, right?"

Lovino grunted in response, glancing around the prison. Soon, they were out in the courtyard where a few bodies lay.

"Dis is de one I don't know if it's 'Tonio or not, but it sorta looks like him." Gilbert brought the Italian over to the bloody body of a man in those ugly orange jumpsuits.

Gulping in fear, Lovino moves towards the corpse to get a good look at the body. To his horror, it looked similar to the man he loves, yet…

"That's not—" Gilbert coughed exceptionally loud, giving the boy a weird look. "What…?"

Gilbert leaned towards him, putting his arm around Lovino as though he were consoling him. "Listen kid, I suggest you just say it's Antonio and leave…" He whispered into the kid's ear, glancing to the other guards out in the courtyard.

Lovino sent him a strange look, glancing back to the body. "That's… Antonio, my lover…"

Nodding in understanding as though he hadn't told him to believe it was, Gilbert pats his shoulder once and turns to the other guards. "I vas right, dis is prisoner number 1380!" After a confirmation from another officer, Gilbert turns back to Lovino. "I'm sorry for your loss… but you're going to have to leave now."

He was lead back out of the prison, Gilbert watching as he walked out the doors. Lovino's head was spinning, wondering what the Hell was wrong with that German as he walked back to the car.

Lovino stopped when he saw someone leaning against the car. "Who the Hell are you?"

"The owner of this Mercedes-Benz, mi amor."

Upon hearing that voice, Lovino was in tears and tripping over his feet into the arms of someone just pronounced dead at the prison.

"A-Antonio…" He cries into the Spaniard's shoulder, feeling the arms of said Spaniard encircle his waist.

"I'm going to need a new name, Lovi…" Antonio murmurs, kissing the top of the boy's head before Lovino pulled back.

His eyes were a different color—a greyish blue color Lovino didn't like in comparison to the green he loved. Antonio's hair was buzzed to about an inch in length, a light grey trench coat on his shoulders in the cold February air.

It was a great change—not good great, just a big one—but a change that Lovino would get used to if it meant being with his love.

"How are you… what is going on?" Lovino asks, resting himself back into Antonio's arms.

A chuckle from the Spaniard makes him smile softly. "Gilbert owed me from back in high school…"

**Antonio getting out far earlier was never noted as more than a murder. A small change in appearance and a renamed persona of Antone Hernandez, Tony for short, kept the public from questioning how he was alive and not in prison. "Antone"s proposal to Lovino when he turned eighteen went unnoticed by the outside world, along with their sudden move to Europe. There, Antonio was able to return to his original name and happily marry Lovino in his home country of Spain.**

"So… who's taking who's name?" Lovino inquires, his feet rubbing themselves together in Antonio's lap. He shifts a bit in the lawn chair he sat in, sending unhappy looks to the legal papers that would tie him to Antonio in marriage.

The both of them were just finishing up with the legal things as they relaxed on the front porch of their small home in sunny Barcelona. Neither wanted a wedding that no one would be attending anyway, seeing as Lovino disowned his family after he was thrown into Antonio's life and Antonio was supposed to be dead.

Antonio hums in response to Lovino's question. "Well, if we're doing this the Spanish way, you'd be Lovino Fernandez Vargas and I'd remain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"What the Hell? You calling me the wife?" Lovino lifted his foot to smack it into the side of his fiancé'**s** thigh. Antonio simply laughed in response.

"Okay, then I'll be Antonio Vargas and you can keep your name." Antonio smiles at him.

Lovino scoffs. "Go back to being Antone…"

Antonio frowns then, sending his love a questioning look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Fuck, I don't know… I guess I'll just be Lovino Fernandez Vargas…"

Antonio beams at this, nodding excitedly. "Great! Then if we ever adopt, the children will be Fernandez Vargas!"

Scoffing again, Lovino kicks him once more. "Who said we were adopting?"

**They signed the papers without a wedding, changing Lovino's name to that of Fernandez Vargas. After a few years of simply being married and emerging themselves into the natural order of their neighbors lives, along with Lovino refusing to learn Spanish even though he slowly was, a scientist came to them in asking if they'd like to take part in an experiment that could give them a child.**

**Agreeing to it, the scientist took a sample of their DNA, along with one of their sperm samples and, nine months later, returned to them with their newborn daughter and an announcement of a successful experiment. The two didn't really care and took their daughter before slamming the door in his face—courtesy of Lovino.**

**They named the girl Carmela Romona Fernandez Vargas, and raised her in their happy home in sunny Barcelona. But that's another story**…


	2. Author's Notes

_Author's end comments: (they were so long, I had to make a second chapter just for them.)_

_Translators notes:__ Señor - sir/Mr. - Spanish  
Bastardo - bastard (duh) - Italian  
Nonno - grandpa - Italian  
Lo siento - I'm sorry - Spanish  
Lovinito - Little Lovino - Spanish, just a nickname that's longer  
Dios mio - My God - Spanish  
Sì - yes - Spanish (though it's Italian too, in this case, it was Spanish)  
Oui - yes - French  
Fratello - brother – Italian  
Mi amor - my love - Spanish (like Gilbert said)  
Ti amo - I love you - Italian  
Te amo - I love you - Spanish_

_Original names:__ Angelene—Belgium; Maarten—Netherlands_

_Information and own notes: __**READING THE BOLD WORDING IS LIKE TELLING THE SUMMARY **__:D_

_Naming Grandpa Rome Remus: there's a story about Romulus and Remus, the brothers that created Rome or whatever. I don't remember EXACTLY what it is as I'm tired as Hell and too lazy to look it up. So look it up yourselves._

_There is an explanation for EVERYTHING in this. So if you're like "THIS IS WRONG" well then, you didn't realize who I am xD nah, I mean, there is some things that I wouldn't normally write incorporated into this, but still._

_No, I don't support pedophiles. But did I myself call Antonio such? Yes, I did, but that doesn't mean I think he is one __no matter how much I do think he is.__ Keep in mind, Lovino wanted him to kiss him, make-out with him, and Lovino let Antonio take him, even if he was half asleep and didn't think straight on it all._

_Arthur is the landlord and councilor: uh, who better than someone Antonio hates? Not many people like their landlords, and I hate my councilor in school since she's never there. So that's where Arthur comes in._

_Maxwell public school: my friend and kind of like an older brother to me said I should give the school a name. I looked around my room and saw a disk case that said Maxwell on it._

_Oh, and all adults in this story at least went to high school together at some point._

_Antonio's want to have younger partners in high school: he dated girls and sometimes guys that were always at least one or two grades below him. Since Arthur went to high school with him, he'd know this for sure._

_Child grooming: the act of raising a child with the full intent to have sex with them one day._

_Lovino lying to Arthur about what Antonio has ever done to him: this should be obvious, Lovino isn't dumb; he knows that means Antonio would be arrested and such, and therefore wouldn't have him as a guardian any longer._

_Incorporating Francis: I WANTED FRANCE IN THIS, SHUT UP. A hint at France/Canada as well there, haha! Hell, back when Antonio had made out with Lovino, he'd mentioned "a pervert like that French guy on TV"_

_My attempt at a French accent: horrible. I know._

_Elizaveta is the math teacher. Yes. Yes she is. Because I love Hungary and any story about two guys in a relationship should have an Elizaveta of some sort in it._

_Lovino asked Antonio to have sex with him HIMSELF. Antonio wouldn't touch him without Lovino's consent._

_Swearing at your teacher: Bad idea, unless I'm your teacher or your teacher is Elizaveta who will simply challenge you on it._

_Child Protective Services and Belarus: don't mix. But I hate CPS since they tried to take me away from my father WHEN HE DID NOTHING WRONG, so I needed a character who doesn't actually care about the welfare of children. And I love Natalia_

_My attempt at German accepts: not that great. I've never really paid attention to how they work._

_Gilbert and Ludwig as the police: because I can, and it's hell when Germans are officers anyway (Get it? 'Cause Lovi's going to go through hell after that)._

_Originally, Ludwig and Feliciano were going to have a relationship like Spain/Romano, England/America, and France/Canada, but I changed it at the last minute._

_I don't know how charges against pedophiles work. I looked it up to the best of my ability and got next to nothing, so I winged it._

_According to my brother's belief, if you're sixteen, you can live on your own. According to the law, you've gotta be eighteen I guess. But that's America._

_Sadiq as the lawyer: I don't know, I wanted someone to be the lawyer that I liked. And I like Turkey. I was going to make it Japan, but then I remembered he's actually one of the unmentioned kids in school. I forgot to mention him_

_Dropping charges by being a rat: works with drugs, why not with pedophiles?_

_Ivan's the judge: __I wanted to give Natalia the chance to gaze at Ivan for a long time without his notice.__ I don't know, I just needed a judge._

_Lovino's story is the truth; he lead Antonio on. I incorporated that from the fanon belief that Lovino only hangs around Antonio to lead him on for revenge from his childhood._

_Remembering from when you were a toddler based on a traumatic experience... I don't know about that, but I'd think it's traumatic to see you grandpa having sex with some random person on the kitchen floor._

_Pedophiles segregated in prison so they __**don't**__ get killed: something I found in my research when trying to find out what happens when they're charged with sexual acts to children._

_Gilbert owed Antonio: obviously, he helped him escape during the riot and one of the inmates that died was a look a like of Antonio. Don't ask, it made sense in my head. And don't ask what he owed him for, because I don't know._

_The Mercedes-Benz: forgot to mention this earlier, but it's the car I downloaded for my Sims game and gave to them. It was sparkly and red and oh so pretty_

_Antonio's new look: he needed to have SOMETHING changed to keep people from going "OH MY GOD, IT'S THAT PEDOPHILE WHO DIED!" I don't think moving to Spain and going back to his original identity would be a problem, especially since no one there would actually notice or know._

_Antone "Tony" Hernandez: Antone, or Tony, is the name of the main character in West Side Story (love that play) and Hernandez is the alternate spelling to Fernandez that everyone at first thought was the original way to write his name._

_Barcelona: normally, when I read AUs or fanfics with these two, they go to Barcelona a lot._

_Family name: Spanish naming system is weird, but basically, just think of it as Antonio and Lovino Fernandez, with Lovino getting to keep his... "maiden" name and Antonio having his mother's maiden name still._

_The scientist dude that made their daughter: basically, this was a study done a while ago with the study of cloning. I learned this in biology my freshman year: you take sperm cells from one of the men, an egg cell from a woman and remove her DNA from that egg, putting the DNA of the other man into the empty shell and fertilize it in the dish thing with the sperm. Put the fertilized egg into the surrogate mother to give birth to the child after the pregnancy is completed. Then you have your own biological child if you're in a homosexual relationship. (and I did bad in science class... how?)_

_Carmela Romona Fernandez Vargas: I felt like it._


End file.
